Currently, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone is usually provided with a rechargeable battery which can be charged by a power adapter.
During the charging period, for example, the power adapter can convert AC (Alternating Current) power into DC (Direct Current) power of a specified voltage to charge the electronic device.
With development of the battery charging technology, quick charging solution is introduced by applying a large electric current to charge the battery. In order to prevent heat accumulation during the charging period when the large electric current flows through a cable for power transmission, the cable with a low resistance can be used. If a cable with a high resistance is used, a large amount of heat may be accumulated during the charging period, which may cause burning of the cable.
Accordingly, in order to properly charge the battery by the quick charging solution, there is a need to identify the type of the cable (for example, an indicator indicated by the resistance of the cable or the current carrying capacity of the cable).
Currently, a method for identifying a type of a cable is already known. According to the method, an electronic chip and an information transmitter are built in the cable. When the cable has been connected to the electronic device, the electronic chip can control the information transmitter to send identification information indicative of the type of the cable to the electronic device, such that the electronic device can identify the type of the cable based on the received identification information.
However, the current method may increase the cost and complexity of the cable identification, due to the introduction of the electronic chip and the information transmitter.